More Than a Game
by Amaryllise
Summary: It's the year of the 74th Hunger Games, and no one in District 11 is looking forward to it. So when Rye volunteers as tribute, he has no desire to try and win the Hunger Games. After all, only one tribute can emerge as the victor, and he would rather have the girl he loves go back home. AU set in the Hunger Games world. The countries are now human.


**A/N :** After watching Catching Fire, I got a strong urge to write something Hunger Games related. I also wanted to make an APH crossover, so I thought this would satisfy both desires. It doesn't matter if you are only familiar with one series, as there are going to be some changes. Hunger Games fans, the characters are from APH. APH fans, the countries are human and can die. Also note that most of there names aren't the names that are typically used. This is to better fit the HG universe. So it's not too confusing, I'll post the names of the characters introduced and which APH character they were at the end of each chapter new characters are introduced. That's about it.

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games nor Axis Powers: Hetalia. This was merely made by a fan for fans.**

* * *

The sound of coughing woke Rye from his dream.

In his dream, Rye was standing in one of District 11's wheat fields. Stretching as far as the eye could see to both the left and right, the field was bordered by trees behind Rye. Yet in all of that space, there was only one other person in the field with Rye: Calanthe Pomus. When his met hers, Calanthe greeted Rye with a smile that outshone the sun. The wheat had transformed into gold because of that smile. Brushing past stocks of wheat, they ran towards each other. When they met, Rye encircled his arms around the back of her light red dress, while Calanthe placed her arms around his neck, resting her hands on the back of his starch white shirt. Rye swung Calanthe around before, and they both laughed. Behind them, the mockingjays began singing. Grabbing one of her hands, Rye twirled Calanthe around until they were dancing to the songs of the mockingjays. Just as Calanthe was about to say something, Rye was brought back to reality by the sound of his brother's hoarse coughing.

Rye sat up in bed and looked over to the left. In the darkness, Rye could just make out the details of Barley's face. His brother was still asleep, which meant that their mother and father were probably still sleeping too. There was no need to get up early on this particular day, as all citizens were free from work and school. _We can't have anyone missing the Reaping Day, now can we?_ Rye thought, inwardly mimicking the Capitol accent. Just the thought of the Hunger Games was enough to make the people of District 11 feel anxious. But now a feeling of dread could be felt by everyone. "_What if someone I care about gets reaped?" _seems to be a common thought. Kicking off his sheets, Rye forced himself out of bed. After getting dressed in a plain shirt and relatively clean pants, Rye slipped on some shoes and his glasses. He got the small amount of money that he owned and put in his right pocket. At the last second, he grabbed a satchel to hold anything that he might buy. Before he left the house, he was stopped by a hushed voice. "Where are you going?" his mother inquired.

"Out, most likely to town to try and see if I can get some medicine for Barley," he replied, looking to where his sleeping twin was. While they grew some plants that helped with some illnesses, those plants didn't do much to help with the disease Barley had. His mother nodded.

"Just be carefully," she said as she gave her son a quick hug. Alfred gave a quick nod and headed out. Once outside Rye looked up. Rays of sunlight were just starting to cross over the horizon. It couldn't be later than six thirty, and the reaping didn't begin until one that afternoon. Although there was plenty of time to go back to sleep, there was no way Rye would be able. He would be to consumed with worrying about his sick twin. Even if he could get back to sleep, he knew that he would only end up with a nightmare about the games. No, the only thing he could do to put himself at ease was to clear his mind.

Deciding that he wanted to head to town for a while, Rye started jogging along the dirt path. His family didn't live too far from the town, so it took him about thirty minutes to get to the outskirts. He knew that most places would be closed, but he still wanted to see what was open. He might be able to haggle for some decent food. The fruit venders were a little more relaxed on the Reaping Day. It wasn't that they were intentionally mean, it was that they had to be. After all, the amount of Peacekeepers in District 11 was high compared to other districts since 11 provided grain for all of Panem, including the Capitol. And on days such as this one, the Peacekeepers were definitely full in effect. That knowledge made Rye somewhat apprehensive while traveling down the cobblestone road. He was technically following the rules, as he was out after the sun had started rising. The sun still wasn't completely over the horizon yet, however.

After purchasing four apples at a slightly discounted price of eight coins per apple, Rye left to go get some medicine. Scanning the tan-colored buildings, Rye continued looking until he spotted the building that had petite green curtains on the second story windows. He made his way through the small alleyway and turned left. After waiting to make sure he heard someone stirring around inside the building , Rye knocked on the wooden door five times in a special pattern. Almost immediately he was greeted by a small boy at the door. "Mama will be here in just a moment," the boy informed Rye before ushering him in. Rye simply nodded as he waited inside the room.

Rye knew the Silos family mainly due to his mother. His mother, Iona Monocots, was friends with Hominy Silos when they were children. Even though Himony was from the town and Iona's family was like the majority of those in District 11, they were able to bond in school over a mutual dislike of math. After Iona lost her brother to the 49th Hunger Games and Hominy lost her sister to the 50th Hunger Games, the strength of their friendship really grew. Rye always wondered what it would be like if they weren't there to support the other when they needed it most.

After about five minutes, Mrs. Silos finally came in the room. Her brown hair was pulled back and managed, unlike his mother's medium brown hair that had been messy from sleep. Rye's own dirty blonde hair could use some combing, but it wasn't nearly unkempt as it usually was when he first woke up. "Morning Rye. I'm surprised Barley didn't come with you today."

"He got a really bad migraine yesterday, so I didn't wake him up."

"I hope he gets better soon. How's the rest of the family doing?"

"My parents are doing well, though considering what today is..." Rye let the sentence trail off. He knew this day was painful for both his mother and Mrs. Silos. Before he would let the silence drag on too long, he switched topics to what he was really there for. "Do you have any strong medicine? I'm pretty sure it's Lyme disease."

Mrs. Silos quickly began looking around. She finally settled on a bottle. "This usually helps a lot . But it's pretty expensive. 34 coins."

"That's fine," Rye said eagerly, as he pulled out the majority of the money he had left. He knew that this was a lower price than what she usually charged, even though she always gave his family a discount. "Thanks."

"I'm just hoping that this is the worst of your troubles," Mrs. Silos said before giving a hug good-bye. By the time that Rye was through, the sun was low in the sky. After walking around town for about an hour, he decided to head back home. By the time he got back, everyone in his family was up.

"Where'd you go, Rye?" his brother's muffled voice questioned when Rye walked in. Although his voice was much lower in volume than usual, the fact that Barley was talking, and awake for that matter, was a good sign.

"I was out," Rye said, holding up the items he had bought. The smile that was creeping on his brother's face forced Rye to smile up. "Can't have you dying on me, now can I?"

"I wouldn't mind so much if _you _were the sick one," Barley said, making them both crack up. Barley stopped before Rye, not wanting to push himself too much.

"Ah, but what would you do without me?" Rye asked as he tossed his brother an apple. But when Barley caught the apple, he couldn't help but gawk at it.

"How much did this cost, Rye?"

"Don't start fussing over prices. You're just going to give _me _a headache!"

"I just don't want you wasting all your money on me," Barley sighed. He was fiddling with the apple when their mother called them over for breakfast. Their parents were both seated at the table. Unlike when Rye left, his mother's hair was hanging neatly in waves over her shoulders. She was dressed in her cleanest and best dress, a light magenta dress with long sleeves with frilly lace at the ends, and she wore a locket that her husband had given her. Farro Monocots was dressed up as well, in a cream collared shirt that was topped by a purple tie and a brown vest. His dirty blonde hair was tied back by a purple ribbon. His face was also less scruffy, only with a little stubble from his beard showing. On the table sat four plates, each containing eggs and mush that was made from the tesserae they received from additional entries into the Hunger Games. Rye reached into his bag to fetch the remaining three apples. He gave one to both of his parents, saving the last one for himself.

"Where'd you get these, Rye?" his mother asked, slightly surprised.

"Don't worry, I didn't do anything that would get killed," Rye replied. "I got them from a vender in town. They were slightly cheaper 'cause it's Reaping Day."

The family talked while they ate, all of them trying to clear their minds of the troubles that awaited them for a few minutes. The apples made it much easier to get past the mush, though knowing that this was a treat, they tried to savor it as much as they could. The temptation was strong for Rye, but he managed not to consume the whole apple in five bits. After breakfast, the boys washed the dishes while their parents went out to the garden. Before Barley and Rye went outside to join them, Rye grabbed the last thing from his bag. "Here," he said as he pushed the bottle in Barley's hands. "Take this."

Barley stared at Rye in disbelief. "I can't. This is too much. I'm okay Rye, really."

"Please, it may not be a big deal now, but if we don't do something now, it could get worse. Anyway, you can't blame me for being worried. After all, who knows what will happen today?"

* * *

**A/N : And that's it for chapter one. Originally, I was going to have the reaping be in chapter one, but seeing how long this is already, I decided it would have to wait until chapter two. Sorry, I know this isn't the most exciting thing, but I didn't want to start off at the reaping, you know? Anyway, here are the characters: **

**Rye Monocots - America**

** Calanthe Pomus - Ukraine**

** Barley Monocots - Canada**

** Iona Monocots - Joan of Arc**

**Farro Monocots - France**

**I know America wasn't very much like he usually is, so sorry. I tried to show it a little, but we won't really see it until later on. Ukraine's character was only in the dream segment, which wasn't long, but she will be back. **

**If you have any questions, feel free to ask me in a review. I'll answer questions at the end of each chapter. **

**That's all I have to say... I hope you can enjoy the story. **


End file.
